Becoming New (A Drarry Short Story)
by JessicaLucinda
Summary: The war is over, some have returned for their final year at Hogwarts and some haven't. Harry has returned harboured with his past and anxious for the future and Draco the same. And oh my, the line between love and hate is tested beyond no return. *** "Y... You haven't let me say anything yet."
1. Becoming New (Drarry Short Story)

Draco would not be returning to the Manor for the Christmas holiday. This statement continuously played in his mind since he received the letter from his mother two days before.

The letter short and simple, but him knowing his mother well knew how much she didn't want this.

 _Draco my dear I think it is wise for you to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, this is not up for debate._

 _From Mother._

He sighed and gave the owl a treat for its empty return flight.

He had not told anyone yet, he found it slightly embarrassing not being able to go home, he decided to keep it to himself until he could no longer do so.

Draco sighed into his potions homework, the dying fire cracking the only thing breaking the silence, Slughorn had given an essay to write about Veritaserum as they would be making it next class. A loud crash resounded through the common room, and a tall figure stumbled out of the shadows of the dormitory stairs. Draco tensed and flexed his fingers around his wand, however quickly relaxed when a familiar mop of black hair emerged.

"Harry." Draco sighed. This year not a lot had returned to Hogwarts, meaning the eight years received their own common rooms and dormitory's instead of their traditional house ones.

One thing Draco learned in the time he shared a dormitory with Harry was that he had an unusual habit of sleep walking. Harry mumbled something that he couldn't quite hear and crashed into one the couches.

Harry and Draco did not talk a lot, the most they talked was when Harry returned his wand to him with a blush splotching his face, even when he defended him at his trial they barely talked. Now they had come to a somewhat truce between each other, and not long ago they had begun using their first names to call each other. However, the usual banter and snide remarks still continued, though not as crude and harmful as before.

Draco chuckled to himself thinking about the childish things he did to receive Harry's attention. His obsession he'd had on Harry since he could remember had not faded at all but had only grown stronger. However, the thoughts of all the wrong he had caused weighed him down and drowned his hopes of ever being with Harry, let alone to share how he felt for him!

Harry mumbled and turned violently in his sleep, Draco knew this was a sign that he was having a nightmare, Draco knew the signs all too well.

He sat up from his seat by the fire and knelt by Harry, whose mumbling started to make more sense. "No stop, no please…" Draco's heart squeezed.

"Harry." He shook his shoulder gently and received no response. This time he shook him a bit harder, this gathered a response from him and his eyes shot open, the green in them had darkened with fear. Draco breathed out in relief and took a step away to let Harry correct himself.

"Did I have another one?" He yawned, stretching his arms high in the air.

"Yeah you did." Draco nodded. Draco without realising roamed the taught and muscular figure of Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco due to the paused silence. Draco realising he'd been caught, quickly looked away, a hot blush beginning to rise up his neck.

"Draco-" Harry started.

"I'm going to bed night Harry." Draco mumbled and scattered up the stairs taking the steps two at a time. Harry watched on puzzled, all he had wanted was to ask Draco for the time.

The last week of school passed by fairly quickly. Draco mostly lived through it by ignoring Harry in every way possible and leaching himself onto Blaise and Pansy. Harry lived through the week puzzled and feeling slightly upset by Draco's behaviour.

Finally, the last day of school arrived and mostly everyone had packed their belongings ready to board the train. Everyone in eighth year except for Draco and Harry.

Draco sat in the common room by the fire with Blaise and Pansy, Harry and Ron sat playing chess and Hermione had nestled herself in an arm chair, nose buried in a book.

Blaise asked the question that Draco anticipated for. "Draco how come you haven't packed any of your stuff?" He asked, almost innocently, but his tone told Draco that he knew the answer.

Draco looked away from the fire and calculated their puzzled faces, uhh stuff it! Who cares what people think about me anymore, my reputation already drowned ages ago. He thought to himself.

"Mother feels it's not the right time to return to the Manor."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Then Pansy jumped in, she knew the tension in the air would not be broken if she didn't do so. "Well Draco this is the peeerrrrfect opportunity to get with you know who." She winked at him. He squealed and slapped her arm, the response immediate and the response that made Blaise chuckle. "Pansy shut your hole he is right there." He whispered angrily. The blush blanketing his cheeks, unfortunately Draco did not blush a shy blush, when he blushed his cheeks always turned a noticeable bright red.

"Checkmate!" Ron shouted, a proud smile on his face. Harry slouched back into his chair. "I don't know why I keep playing with you I'm not getting any better at this stupid game." He groaned. He lifted his arms in the air and took a long stretch. Draco took this time to admire the taught biceps and the large hands that he so desperately wanted to hold.

Pansy snickered. "See this is the perfect opportunity for you." Draco turned to her and glared at her with his Malfoy glare. She smirked at him with those plump lips of hers before Draco admitted defeat. "I'm going to my room." He grumbled before stomping up the stairs, he faintly heard Harry ask them what his problem was, his answer was a giggle from Pansy before she too scampered up the stairs.

Draco sighed and continued to his room.

Half an hour passed by and Draco soon found sleep weighing him down. Finally, he admitted defeat and placed the book he was reading into his draw. However, before he pulled the curtains close a soft knock came from his door.

His brows knitted with puzzlement, Blaise being his roommate had no need to knock, maybe it was Pansy coming to say sorry. He shrugged his shoulders and jumped out of the warm covers to open the door. He had to quickly close his mouth to stop the gasp that would've escaped.

Standing outside of his door was Harry Potter.

"Harry!?" Draco exclaimed, Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah I was hoping we could talk."

"Umm yeah you can come in." Draco moved against the door to let Harry through. Harry gave him a small smile and stepped in. "You can sit on my bed." Harry looked around and guessed it would be the one by the window. Draco watched intently as Harry made to his bed and sat down. Harry sitting so casually on his bed was a sight that he thought he would never see.

Harry took a big sigh, as if whatever he was going to say he would regret. "Draco I have something to admit to you." His green eyes looked to Draco's stormy grey ones, his eyes almost begging him to understand but understand what, Draco did not know.

"Draco I… I think I fancy you."

Draco's heart stopped, for a moment he forgot to breathe and had to take a deep breathe. Was he dreaming, he had to be dreaming.

"Your probably disgusted by this, but lately I just can't stop thinking about you and…" He stopped and shot up.

"You know what I'm just gonna go, I'm sorry I had to tell you, but you know how us Griffindors can be." He smiled sheepishly and made for the door. Draco shot out his arm, stopping Harry. Harry looked to him shocked but wishful.

"Y…You haven't even let me say anything yet." Draco averted from Harrys shimmering green eyes, no he averted his eyes from his whole deathly handsome face as he knew that his own would be brighter than an apple fully ripe. Everything in him screamed for him to run, to run and never face this situation again, but he knew that for once he shouldn't, couldn't run. Harry admitted his feelings and it was time for Draco to do the same.

Harry took his hand off the door handle and positioned his body fully facing Draco, Harry being a about half a head taller than Draco had to look slightly down to get a full view of his face, and a view that he never wanted to stop seeing. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this close to Draco. Being this close to Draco who looked scared and timid, was not carrying his usual cold and empty look.

"Draco." Harry breathed. He took a small hazardous step towards him, Draco too stunned to take one back. "My patience is wearing thin." He leaned forward to whisper in Draco's ear, he had to use all his will power to repress the smile knowing the shiver that Draco responded with was caused by him.

Draco swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing smoothly up and down, drawing Harrys eyes away from his face. "Wh…" He took a deep breathe. Come on Draco you can do this for Merlins sake! He yelled at himself.

This time with a determination he didn't know he had he looked sharply into Harrys eyes that quickly glazed over, "what would happen If I liked you back?" Draco's heart thrashed against his chest, Harrys face split into a wide smile, Draco wasn't sure if he ever seen him smile so wide and openly before.

"This." He proclaimed before taking Draco's mouth against his own. Draco too shocked did not respond to the warm lips against his own. This feeling so very unfamiliar to him. He had dreamed of this moment countless times but did not know the true spectrum of feelings that would erupt in his stomach when it finally happened.

Harry pulled away, leaving a hot imprint of his lips against Dracos. Draco not knowing what came over him grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him forward to once again put their lips together. This time Draco less stunned began to move his lips against Harry, Harry did the same but to Dracos annoyance did not open them. He growled, which he didn't even know he could do and bit lightly on Harrys bottom lip, this caused the reaction he needed and plunged his tongue into Harrys mouth. Draco's tongue hungrily took in Harrys mouth and explored it with a determination to find every treasure there, Harrys tongue did the same.

Harry moaned deeply into Draco's mouth, he had not kissed someone like this before, not felt the euphoria of emotions in his stomach, the ache of wanting more. He grabbed the back of Draco's neck with one hand and the small of his back with the other and pulled him flush against his body, they pulled apart to breathe for air, Harry laid a kiss on Draco's forehead before laying his own on it.

Draco wrapped his thin arms around Harrys torso, Draco didn't know how one person could make him feel so warm and… Complete. Harrys strong build encompassed him, for the first time in a long while Draco felt content, he felt safe.

Harry pulled away slightly to look into Draco eyes, they shone so bright that he couldn't look away. A gush of pride flushed over him as his eyes roamed down to his swollen lips. Soon Draco's face turned an adorable shade of red and he pulled away from Harry, he nearly whimpered, he wasn't ready to leave the warmth of Draco yet.

"This… how is this going to work?" Draco fidgeted with his hands. How was this to work? He had liked Harry for so long, but he hadn't expected it to go anywhere. Hadn't thought how they would work in a relationship. How the public would take it, how their polar opposite personalities would constantly clash. He looked away from Harry and down to his fidgety hands. He wasn't one to fidget but this was probably something Harry brought out of him.

"We will fight a lot, and well I'm not really good enough for you." He rushed. "Me an ex-death eater side by side with The Saviour. How that won't ever leave the papers!" He chuckled, but his chuckle empty and defeated.

Harry took a step forward and held Draco's hands. Draco looked up into Harrys eyes, scared at what he would see. Would he see Harry agreeing with him? Would Harry too be admitting defeat or realising how terrible an idea their relationship would be.

"Draco, you underestimate yourself too much." He tangled his hands with Dracos. "Yes, we may fight a lot, and yes the news will have a field trip with us, but I can't think any further in the future without you in it." Harrys eyes desperately searched Dracos.

"For the first time in a long time you are the first too look at me without pity. The first too actually act normal around me." Harry sighed and shook his head, lost for words. "I honestly cannot say what about you that I like the most, and yeah we both have a lot of healing and fixing to do, but I want to do that together, with you."

He leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, Draco's eyes instantly fluttering shut. "I want us."  
Draco's stomach convulsed and tightened. He couldn't contain the smile that lifted his lips, that made his usual empty eyes shine so bright. He unravelled his hands from Harrys and flung his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close and smashing a kiss against his lips.

"I want us too."

 **3 years later**

"Draco have you seen my tie?" Harry scrambled through the mess on the floor, he knew he would get yelled at by Draco later for such a mess, but he was too stressed looking for this stupid tie! Draco stomped into the room, he sighed and made his way for the closet, yanked it out of the rack that he so kindly placed it in and threw it at Harry.

"Yes, dear I placed it out for you so you could find it easier." He sneered, before turning and strutting out of the room. Then mumbled to Sirius, a black and white cat they adopted when they moved in together two years ago. "Seriously he's blind, do we have to get his eyes checked again, three years I have had to deal with this!" Sirius only winked in reply.

Harry finally emerged out of the room, his black suit on but his blue tie crooked. Draco once again sighed and rolled his eyes at Harry. "Come here." Harry smiled sheepishly and stood in front of Draco who had to retie the mess Harry made and straighten it. "Thank you love." Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. Even after three years of being together, Draco never ceased from giving him butterflies. Dracos eyes fluttered opened when Harry leaned back, separating their lips, Draco still would never get over that Harry was his, and he was Harrys.

Draco clapped his hands to break the warming atmosphere, they had no time to mess around or they would be late. "Okay we need to go or were going to be late, do you have everything, wand, the gift, wait I almost forgot!" Draco rushed into the study and grabbed the promise ring he received from Harry for their first anniversary. Harry frowned. "Why did you take it off?"

Draco blushed and slipped onto his right-hand ring finger. "I was playing with it and forgot to put it back on." Harry breathed out a breath of relief. "Oh okay, jeez you scared me!"

Draco stuck out his tongue and took Harrys hand. "You ready?" Harry squeezed his hand. "Ready."

The crack of an apparition and the soft meow of Sirius was all that was left in the apartment.

Everyone clapped and applauded when Hermione and Ron finished their vows with a kiss. Draco took Harrys hand and squeezed it, the smile on his face had not left since they arrived. The now married couple walked down the aisle hand in hand, Ron looking back and beaming at them.

Harry, Draco and Neville soon followed the two and walked with their partnered Bridesmaids, Luna and Ginny, whilst Ron had three groomsmen Hermione had decided to only have two bridesmaids. Leaving Neville, the tail of the line.

They walked with gleaming smiles on their faces, Harry was simply ready to have some food and champagne and to cradle Dracos hand. But for the sake of Ron and Hermione he somehow pulled through.

Harry and Draco sat together and watched the married couple have their first dance. "This is all quite a lot." Draco stated, but his eyes softened with warmth. "Yes, Hermione got a bit excited I think." He chuckled softly. Dracos hand unconsciously found Harrys and held it softly, wrapping his fingers in between Harrys. Harry smiled at him softly and for the rest of the night they continued to hold hands whilst mingling with the new married couple and the guests.

* * *

The crack echoed around the empty apartment, Harry stumbled slightly forward, perhaps he had too much champagne. Draco chuckled and pulled him up right. "All right love?" Harry chuckled back and stood up right. "Yeah one too many champagnes." Draco tutted, "Of course you did." He shook his head and made way to their bedroom, Sirius curled on their bed opened one eye to see who was waking him from his slumber than closed it again. Draco sighed, no matter how many times he told Sirius off for being on their bed he continued to sleep there. Draco began to wonder if he was doing it to make him annoyed on purpose, but this night he was in too much of a good mood to kick him off.

Draco stripped himself and put on his pyjamas which generally consisted of one of Harrys lazy shirts and a pair of boxers. Draco flopped onto the bed which caused Sirius to hiss and jump off the bed, Draco smirked, serves him right he thought. The buzz of the night finally began to wear off and the blanket of slumber soon began to weigh him down. But Harry had not yet come into the bedroom and he couldn't sleep without Harry.

After waiting for what seemed like hours but was only a mere thirty seconds he flung himself off the bed and into the living room. Harry was no-where to be seen. "Harry?" Draco called, panic started to unfurl in his stomach. The ruffling of papers and the thumping of drawers opening and closing rose from the study. Draco now in full blown panic mode accioed his wand to him with wandless magic.

He held his wand tightly, he held it so hard that his knuckles turned white and sparks flew out the end as he slowly made his way to the study, the door slightly cracked open, he could hear someone mumbling but couldn't quite make out the voice or what they were saying. He peeked inside, and the familiar mop of black hair greeted him, instantly his panic vanished. It was only Harry scrambling around in the drawers of the desk, his grip on his wand lessened, the thrashing in his chest calmed down.

"Harry love, what are you doing?" Draco asked turning the light on in the study.

"I knew I had it around here somewhere, but I can't bloody remember where I put it!"

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked, placing a calming hand on the back of Harrys shoulder.

"I can't tell you." He mumbled. Not turning around to look at Draco. Draco chuckled, he would still not get used to Drunk Harry. "Why can't you tell me? I can't help you if you don't." Harry now turned to him, his green eyes suddenly clear from the drunkenness.

"Because it would ruin the surprise."

Draco cocked his head to one side, like a dog looking at something that was not a treat.

"Surprise?"

"Yes surprise." He nodded and continued to search around the study, only making a mess of things. "Okay well can't this surprise wait till tomorrow because I'm tired." Draco yawned. All he wanted to do was to go to bed.

"Go to bed then." Harry ran his fingers through his hair stress-fully. Seriously what is so important about this thing that he is looking for? Draco thought tiredly. His patience now beginning to walk on a thin line. "Fine then I'm going to bed!" He huffed and stomped to the bedroom. He was hoping Sirius would be on the couch so he could scoop him up and make him sleep with him, but he wasn't and Draco couldn't be stuffed going to look for him.

Draco flopped onto the bed once again, this time slipping under the covers and trying to go to sleep. But he couldn't. The emptiness on the other side of the bed unfamiliar and uncomfortable.

Once they really became serious Harry and him, he found it very difficult to sleep without Harry by his side. Once after a really nasty fight, Harry decided to stay at Hermiones and Rons for a while, during the nights he could not sleep a wink. Harry stayed away for three nights, but to Draco it felt like an eternity.

Draco hadn't told Harry how attached to him he was, how he could not even sleep without Harry. He wasn't sure why, perhaps he was still scared that Harry would laugh at him, laugh at how silly he was being. He sighed and swung out of the bed for the second time and made for the study. Harry now sat in the chair looking down into his lap.

"Harry?" Draco called softly. Harry looked up and swung the chair around to face Draco. A small box lay in his lap and a trickle of tears streamed down his face. "Harry what's wrong!?" Draco exclaimed rushing to be closer and went down on his knees to be eye level with him.

"I was thinking about you." He sniffed.

Draco frowned. "Why did that make you cry?"

"Because I started to think what my life would be like without you and it made me cry." He shrugged. Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Harry I'm right here you don't have to worry about those things." He brushed the tears away from Harrys cheek with the pad of his thumb. He kissed Harrys salty lips and smiled softly at him.

"Draco?" Harry looked up, his green eyes shining bright.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Harry opened the box that he was holding and Dracos eyes was met with the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. The band was a simple rose gold band, carved in the band was his birth stone Alexandrite, the smalls gems that was scattered across the band shown light pink. A few of the gems glittered a deep pink almost red. Draco instantly knew what the gems were, and his heart warmed even more.

"Oh, Harry its beautiful!" He beamed.

"I kinda feel a but coming along." He mumbled, watching Dracos face closely. Draco smiled more brightly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry began, never ceasing from looking into Dracos eyes. "I love you with everything that I have. You are my everything and always will be. Even after your temper tantrums, or after we fight, even after the lies we tell I will always love you. Draco I cannot see my future without you, this ring, as soon as I saw it I knew it screamed you." He chuckled. Draco hadn't realised he had tears streaming down his face too.

Harry moved off the chair and down onto one knee.

"So, Draco will you continue to be my everything and marry me?"

Draco too scared to use his voice only nodded his head. Harry beamed and stood up, crashing his lips against Dracos. He pulled away and placed the ring on Dracos ring finger, then gently lifted it to his mouth to kiss it.

"I love you." He whispered, staring deeply into Dracos shimmering grey eyes.

"I love you too." Draco sobbed back before crashing his lips against Harrys once again.

8


	2. Becoming New Sequel (Preview)

It was Harry's decision. We saw the possibility, but his eyes shone sombre at the thought of it.

I finished dunking the tea bag from the pot and took the trayful of tea cups and the teapot out into the living room. Hermione and Ron sat thigh to thigh, their youngest Hugo barely a year old sitting on his fathers lap and a three-year-old rose sitting next to her mother patiently.

I smiled at them with a bright smile and placed the tray onto the foot table, I almost chuckled as I caught Rose looking hungrily at the plate of cookies. "Rose would you like a cookie?" Her cheeks splotted pink and she nodded her head. "Rose say please." Her mother chastised. "Please!" She whispered, I let a small chuckle leave my lips and I picked up the plate to extend to her, she picked the biggest cookie and instantly took a bite out of it, crumbs sprinkling her white dress.

"Rose you're making a mess!" Hermione complained and quickly went to clean her dress, I couldn't help but stop her. "Just let her enjoy her cookie Hermione." I softly spoke as not to offend her, she sighed and leaned back into the couch. Ron took a cookie from the plate and snapped it in half, giving one half to Hugo and eating the other for himself.

I sat down on the couch, a smile creeping onto my lips looking at the two adorable children eating the cookies my mother had sent by owl. The silence continued, then Hermione asked the question I dreaded she would. "Draco when are you two going to have kids?" Hermione asked earnestly and innocently. The smile that was ghosting my lips instantly dropped.

I sighed at Hermione, one thing I knew after these few years of friendship was that I couldn't hide anything from her. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she realised the quick change in atmosphere.

"Harry doesn't want any." I spoke softly, but my heart squeezed painfully.

 **This was just a preview! The first chapter of this Sequel Becoming Us is posted, but i will have to apologise i have been hit by a huge wave of homework so the second chapter may have some delays. Link:** **s/13187704/1/Becoming-Us-Becoming-New-Sequel**

 **JessicaLucinda**


End file.
